familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Berehove Rayon
| region= |image_flag = Beregovskiy rayon prapor.png |image_shield = Bereg rs.png | date_created=November 9, 1953 | latd = 48 |latm = 12 |lats = 3.17 |latNS = N | longd = 22 |longm = 38 |longs = 2.64 |longEW = E | population=51804 | area=635 |elevation_m = 120 | density=auto | phone_code=? | postal_index=90200 | admin_center=Berehove | cities= |towns =1 |villages =42 | website=www.bereg-rda.gov.ua | governor=Ihor Svyshcho }} Berehove Rayon ( , ) is a district (rayon) in Zakarpattia Oblast (province) in the westernmost corner of Ukraine. The administrative center is Berehove, which does not belong to the raion and is incorporated separately as a city of oblast significance. For many centuries the territory of the district was part of Bereg County. Population: . Location The district covers and composes about 5.5% territory of the region. It is located at the south-western portion of the region on the border with Hungary. The district also borders with such districts of the region as Mukachevo, Uzhhorod, Irshava, and Vynohradove. Through the district flow three rivers Tisza, Borzhava, and Salva. Most of the territory is an open plain with some elevation at its north-eastern portion, closer to the Carpathian ridges. Demographics According to the 2001 Ukrainian Census, the population of Berehivskyi Raion is 54,614 ( ), which is about 4% of the Zakarpattia region population. About 50,000 reside in a rural area. Although ethnic Hungarians in Ukraine are in majority here (76.1%), ethnic groups are relatively numerous in Berehove Raion. The largest of these are Ruthenians (18.8%), Russians (0.7%), Gypsies (4.1%). Administrative division The Berehove district (raion) consists of one town municipality and 30 rural municipalities, all of which also have their respective administrative councils (rada). The administrative center of the district is situated in the city of Berehovo which is not part of the district administration. The city of Berehovo was designated into a special city municipality of regional significance in 2001. Some of the municipalities of the district consist of several settlements, mostly rural. Note that most of the settlements regained their original Hungarian names since the Ukrainian independence. Some settlements' names end with o'', unlike within the Ukrainian grammar which requires ending ''e. Those names are traditional and in the local Ukrainian dialect. Administrative center: Berehove Town municipality: Batiovo * 42 villages out of which: ** 30 communes or selsoviets as follows: ** 12 villages, which are not selsoviets and do not have their own administration, as follows: Transportation ;Highways Through the district runs one of the European route which in fact consists of two different ones and . The highway runs from the north from Mukacheve straight to Berehove after which it continues on south-east along the Hungarian border towards Romania. A regional highway of a state importance branches away from E58/81 in Berehove towards the Hungarian border and in the Astei municipality is going through a border checkpoint traveling towards Jánd (Hungary). From Berehove also originates a national highway that traveling through Vynohradiv heads towards Khust, connecting to H09. Beside the Astei checkpoint there two others of local importance located in the western portion of the district, one in the Koson municipality, another one in the Batrad. Out of local highways through the district run such highways as T0714, T0707, T0715, T0731, T0717. The biggest local highway is which runs through most of the district. ;Railroads There are six railroad stations out of which the stations in Batyovo and Berehove are the biggest. The station Batyovo, in fact, is situated at the intersection connecting such important cities of the region as Chop, Mukacheve, and Berehove. References External links * Zakarpattia Census Results (2001) * Administrative division of Berehovo Rayon (at Verkhovna Rada website) Category:Berehove Rayon Category:Rayons of Zakarpattia Oblast Category:Hungarian-speaking territories